


Contrast

by Indybaggins



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...like a sepia toned picture taken on a blindingly bright day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

 

 

Colin.

(Colin was lovely, Wayne had always thought. He had seemed so shy and kind and he had always wanted to _pet_ him, just a little.)

\---Colin was over him, pressing him so close into the mattress that his breathing was coming in gulps and he panicked, thinking he would drown or suffocate or get lost altogether as Colin’s fingers (god, he was heavy, so strong) tapped on his buttock and Colin patiently waited for him to shift and spread his legs before entering him, the first push too hard and he tensed, tried not to cry out when Colin did...--- 

 

Greg.

(Greg, Greg Wayne had liked, but in an unspecified, general way. He had seemed so strong and intense and _vindictive_ it made his pulse race, and the desire to actually fuck him had become stronger year after year.) 

\---Greg was bringing him off with something of a mechanical ease, a touch here and a finger there and he came sort of reflexively, messily all over Greg’s hand. It meant so very little and was so surprisingly mild between them that he wondered why he had ever longed for it in the first place, sighing as Greg looked him over and left, leaving the door half-open.---

 

Ryan.

(Ryan had never seemed to hate it too much when he looked at Colin, and Wayne wondered if Ryan had been so sure, perhaps, of Colin’s heart, if he had stopped fighting over it altogether or had never felt the need to in the first place. 

But when Wayne had leaned close and whispered something silly into Colin’s ear, giggling, (Colin had the most beautiful giggle he knew, always worth it even if he felt Ryan’s eyes rest on them a second too long, burning) it had been Greg who intervened, placed his hand over Colin’s in what had been anything but an innocent touch, and Colin’s smile had faded into something gentler.) 

\--- Afterwards, after pulling his pants up again and seeing Ryan fling away the condom, Wayne tried to kiss Ryan. They were just leaning against the wall anyway so he had reached up, instinctively, and seen the _fear_ in Ryan’s eyes before he had hesitantly traced his lips over Ryan’s cheek...---

 

(The truth was, he never really understood any of them, the contrast too sharp, like a sepia toned picture taken on a blindingly bright day.)

 

 

 

 


End file.
